Medicamentos Para amar
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [One-shot] [AU] El amor es el sentimiento mas puro y verdadero del universo. Aunque no siempre 'amar' es lo mismo para saiyajines y terrícolas. Menos cuando el cuerpo es tan frágil. ¿Porqué no tener unos medicamentos para ayudar a amar? Las sombras dicen que son buenos y debo tomarlos, ¿Porqué no hacerles caso? El saiyajin lo hizo, y amo a su familia por siempre. [Beta readers]


Bueno, ¿Qué tal? La verdad no sé cómo la escribir. Pero a la inspiración creo que se le tiene que dejar ser y que guié tus dedos sobre el teclado sin restricción alguna. Aunque, esto salió… bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿Se perturbaron? ¡Espero que sí!

**[Gracias a 'Diosa de la muerte' Por ser mi Beta-readers. Muchas gracias.]**

* * *

**_Medicamentos Para amar_**

Las sombras danzantes a la distancia son enloquecedoras, las ve ir y venir a la vez que están estáticas en el suelo. Revolotean en las paredes y en el techo; se mueven al ritmo del latido de los corazones de sus personas.

Las luces brillan y golpean a la gente, haciendo que las sombras aparezcan y desaparezcan de manera aleatoria y agonizante. No ayuda que los sillones sean rojos brillantes y la gente hable en un dialecto extraño; el aroma lo embriaga completamente.

Ese hombre sentía que podía tocar el olor a alcohol que veía como bruma por el antro, y creyó que podía degustar el rojo de los sillones. Quizás no estaba bien, o quizá sí; Puede ser que este sobrio como puede ser que este ebrio, ¿Por qué no?

Golpeó la botella contra la mesa y se levantó torpemente de su asiento, ignoró las voces de las sombras cercanas y caminó entre los danzantes y delirantes personas en la pista de baile. Las luces lo segaban y le permitían ver a la vez mientras se deslizaba bruscamente hacia la salida.

Abrió la puerta mirando las personas, levantó la vista para comprobar sus rostros mientras pasaba cerca de ellas rozando sus cuerpos. Probablemente esas personas estáticas estaban ateridas, el viento glacial helaba hasta el tuétano de las personas tambaleantes. Él cruzó indiferente e ignorando el frio.

Subió a su vehículo y encendió el motor, las vibraciones del asiento lo hicieron tragarse el alcohol que le produjo nauseas. Recorrió la avenida principal hasta su casa, estacionó contra un árbol. Del tronco, las cortezas cayeron por el impacto y el combustible comenzó a derramarse por el asfalto y vereda.

Salió del auto tranquilo hasta que caminó a la puerta principal, una onda sónica de la explosión fue tapada con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose desde adentro. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde se dejó caer sobre la cama dúctil que creó un vacío suave debajo el hombre.

* * *

Su cabeza quedó atrapada entre las almohadas de pluma y cerró los ojos. Su paz se perturbaba por los pasos pesados que escuchaba en su habitación, y las sombras oscuras que revoloteaban con forma de aves amorfas que chillaban una y otra vez en un dialecto extraño; en el suelo, mitades de cuerpos se arrastraban por debajo de la cama y lo muebles. Pálidos con las cuencas vacías y esqueléticos con sus únicas extremidades largas y afiladas.

Trunks miró hacia un costado mientras se tapaba el cuerpo con la sábana celeste de algodón, esos cuerpos blancos lo perturbaban más que las aves. El torso partido al medio dejaba un camino negro pegajoso a su paso, solían esconderse bajo la cama cuando era pequeño; así sus padres _no podían verlos_.

Miró en la pared: esa serpiente puntiaguda de extraña textura que raspaba la pintura y dejaba un rastro de mucosidad verdosa a su paso. Dejaba marcas de uñas sobre toda la pared mientras murmuraba incongruencias sobre alguna acción o persona.

El sonido de murmullos continuos y los susurró infernales, era cada cierto tiempo acompañado por los chillidos de las aves o las súplicas de auxilio de los cuerpos en el suelo. Trunks se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo como las personas pálidas se acercaban tanteando la superficie hasta aferrarse a sus pies y derramar lágrimas de sus huecos orificios circulares.

Trunks, el hombre, abrió el cajón tranquilamente con indiferencia y tomó uno de los tantos frascos de pastillas. Sacó las naranjas y las mezcló con unas blancas; tragó seco para luego humedecer su garganta con el vaso de agua vieja y grumosa que había en su habitación.

Luego cerró los ojos y dejó de ver su deformada habitación con colores negativos y primarios cambiantes y muebles flotantes enojados que se lanzaban hacia las paredes y esos seres intentaban escapar aferrándose a las piernas del muchacho.

Contó cinco segundos, escuchó como los muebles se estrellaban contra las paredes y las aves gritaban su oreja en algún idioma insignificante; cuando contó hasta diez, todo se calmó. No había nada.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor tranquilamente, con una sonrisa leve y los ojos opacos se sentaron en la silla de madera.

La madre lo saludó jovialmente, con una sonrisa preguntó rápidamente por su salud y bienestar.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Agradeció tomando un vaso de naranja. Su padre observaba de lado a su hijo, expectante en un punto fantasma cerca de la puerta del patio— Ya tomé mis medicamentos.

Su hermana pequeña suspiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado— ¿Vendrás conmigo a visitar a Pan, verdad?

El joven sonrió— Claro, estoy de buen humor hoy.

Su padre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la _salida_ sin medir palabras. Salió dejando la puerta con pestillo y se acercó a la sombra amorfa que lo llamaba y guiaba hacia la capsula de entrenamiento en una danza que lo hechizaba y envolvía.

Trunks se acercó a su madre y le dijo— Papá se fue a entrenar con la sombra, ellas están arriba. Están despiertas y asustadas. No te quedes sola en casa— Sonrió y miró sus ojos aterrados de la mujer— Ellas saben que tú te quedaras, no les gusta lo que haces —La abrazó— Yo no quiero que te rompan las vértebras… Creo.

Trunks se alejó y esperó a su hermana pequeña en la base de las escaleras, ella bajó con un conjunto rojo y un bolso, algunos objetos caían de él a medida que daba pequeños saltos hasta bajar de la escalera.

Ella tomó su mano y caminaron hacia la puerta — ¿Hay alguien en tu habitación? Se escuchan ruidos—

—Si… son los medicamentos —Abrió la puerta— Me dejaron un buen aliento.

La muchacha lo miró con inseguridad y luego le siguió la corriente sonriendo— Te quiero hermano.

—Yo los quiero, pero no se dejan querer como quiero quererlos —Murmuró— Los mato a medicamentos por amor. También amo a mamá, así que usaré el medicamento con ella.

— ¿Hermano? —

—Te amo, Bra —Sonrió— Déjame amarte como quiero amarte.

Trunks tomo a su hermana pequeña entre sus manos, y tapó su boca con su antebrazo dejándola pegada a su pecho. Comenzó a presionar su cuello, los gritos eran ahogados y las lágrimas humedecían el antebrazo del hombre. El sonido de las vértebras rotas fue lo único que hizo que la chica fuera soltada.

Con el peso muerto, cayó al suelo y sus ojos vacíos y húmedos estaban abiertos. Dejaban ver el terror que sintió al ser atacada por alguien a quien amaba.

Trunks entró a la casa por la ventana del salón, con pasos cautelosos. El sonido de unas vértebras rotas le sorprendió. Caminó hacia la cocina dónde provenía el sonido de los pasos. Se asomó por la puerta y observó a su madre sostenida por su padre con la espalda destrozada y a su padre de espaldas. Sus manos sostenían el cuello y la cintura de su madre, mientras la rodilla seguía clavada en la columna de esta. Había roto varias vértebras inferiores torácicas.

El cuerpo cayó mientras la mujer seguía escupiendo sangre sin poder mover sus piernas. Ella intentó pedir ayuda, pero una bota blanca presionó su cabeza hasta que esta estalló.

Ambos hombres se vieron confrontados con la vista pérdida en las sombras que los rodeaban.

— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó Trunks.

—Eres mi hijo —respondió— Te amo.

—Déjame amarte —Murmuró Trunks— Tu no me dejas amar a las personas.

Vegeta sonrió, sus ojos estaban fijados en su hijo. Caminó despacio y tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de este, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos violetas— No mientas— Susurró. De un puñetazo directamente en la cara del adolescente, este hundió la nariz del joven dentro de su rostro.

El mayor tiró al menor al suelo, sus piernas aplastaron sus brazos imposibilitando escaparse y comenzó a golpear la cabeza del joven. Movimientos borrosos era lo que se lograba de ver, mientras la sangre brotaba de esa masa distorsionada que alguna vez fue un rostro.

El no estuvo satisfecho hasta que el rostro del joven fuera una masa blanda conformada por huesos pulverizados, carne, y masa encefálica esparcida por las paredes y suelo de la cocina.

Se levantó con una sonrisa y caminó hasta las escaleras subiendo a la alcoba de su hijo. Tomó los medicamentos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y tragó las pastillas de un solo bocado. Estrelló el frasco vacío contra una pared traspasándola y luego se dejó caer en la cama.

—Medicamentos… para… amar —

**Fin**

* * *

[Gracias a 'Diosa de la muerte' Por ser mi Beta-readers. Muchas gracias.]


End file.
